


Just us.

by Azemex



Series: Tim Drake Drabbles [2]
Category: Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, DC Comics Rebirth, M/M, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “I’ve been looking for you” the shivering boy finally says.“We are here, we remember” there’s a small blond girl giving a kind a smile to the boy.We remember.Core four remembers the first timeline.





	Just us.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it because I really love these 4 assholes, and I also love playing with timelines so yeah

There’s a boy in pijamas standing outside of his house in a cold night in Gotham, no one has noticed him nor the other three kids.

“I’ve been looking for you” the shivering boy finally says after staring with complete disbelief at them. 

“We are here, we remember” the one who answers is a small blond girl, giving a kind a smile to the boy.

“For some reason we are kind of young, but it’s just us” the brown haired kid behind her says, confirming what the girl said.

_We remember._

* * *

Tim is_was_ Red Robin, he was the third Robin.

He found Batman when they thought there was nothing to be found.

He has thrive and lost, he has fought and won.

He became his own person.

It all stopped at the end.

* * *

He **forgot**.

Until he didn’t.

* * *

Tim is only 3 when he decides to not go to the circus. He doesn’t want to see it, not again.

He doesn’t know what is going to happen but he knows he won’t like it.

The next day Dick Grayson becomes an orphan.

* * *

The first person he remembers is Superboy.

At first he has flashes of a leather jacket. And sometimes there’s a feeling of a grip on his wrist, on his shoulder or on his arm.

He thinks he knows how it feels to fly, to feel the air hitting his face and moving his hair, he misses it.

Then there are blue and red eyes. Those two colors become his favorites.

* * *

At first he thought he was flying again, but this one feels steady, it’s fast.

It doesn’t feel as if he was floating, everything seems to slow down and then everything goes in a flash.

He hears someone speaking really fast and Tim starts thinking that he is going crazy.

* * *

_Cassandra Sandsmark._

It hits him, not like it did with Superboy or Kid Flash.

Cassandra_CassieWonderGirl_ exists and she is right in front of him.

“She is the daughter of Dr. Sandsmark, she usually is at every digging with her mother” his father tells him as he notices Tim staring at the picture that his parents brought from their travels. “One day you’ll come with us and you will meet her” he reassures Tim, probably thinking that the boy is wondering why the girl is there and not him.

Tim can only shoot him a smile and try not to freak out.

Cassie is here.

Cassie is real.

He’s not crazy.

* * *

When Tim and Kon are alone the words come out fast.

“I love you, I missed you, I’m so sorry” Tim blurts, there are tears falling down his cheeks and not for the first time he hates being a kid again, his emotions going wild, he is not eager to go through puberty all over again.

“I love you too, I missed you too, and you don’t have anything to be sorry, it was the Flash’s fault, not yours” Kon says, taking Tim into his arms and Tim can only think what a miracle is that Luthor decided to create him earlier than in the past timeline, apparently Kon got his memories while he was growing in the tube and was able to escape when his body was only at the young age of 9, close to Tim who is only 8 years old.

Tim cries more.

He missed him, he missed them.

He is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine lol sorry


End file.
